Alvin and the Chipmuks IIIFame of the Day
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: The Chipmucks and Chimpets are on top! But Alvin's and Britney's rivalry over fame holds them back. Will they ever get over the rivalry?
1. Stage Fight

"Hey Alvin. Ready for the show?" asked Britney.

"Why even ask!" yelled Alvin

"Okay. You're on in five minutes. Your going to open up with _How love feels_ then The Chimpets are going to come in one _All a Girl Wants is Fame._" said Dave in his pre-show peep talk.

"Do good in the opening" said Jeanette.

"You knock their socks off Theo" said Eleanor

"Let's go boys!" yelled Alvin. They pose behind the curtains as a flash of light shows their shadows outside.

"Alvin! Alvin!" cheered the crowd.

"You wanna know how it feels feels" sings Alvin Simon and Theodore at the same time. The curtain falls and the crowd goes wild.

"You see how it goes" sings Simon.

"You wanna know how it feels." sings Theodore.

"How love feels feels" sings Alvin.

"Like a roller coaster. How love feels like a roller coaster. You wanna see how it feels like a roller coaster. See how love. How love feels. Like a rollercoaster. How it goes how it feels like a roller coasta how it feels. How it feels. How love feels!" the three brothers sang together. The crowd cheers and they walk backstage.

"Let the real talent step through now" said Britney swinger her hair in Alvin's face.

"That's how love feels Alvin" said Dave. Alvin makes a mad face at Dave.

"One, two, three, four!" said Britney.

"If you're a girl. You know how I'm talkin'. You want to see your name in spot lights. You want to know how I feel. 'cause all a girl wants is fame. To see the fans scream their name. All a girl wants is fa---me. All a girl like me wants is fame." sang The Chimpets. The Chipmunks walk on stage.

"Take this! All a boy wants is fame. All the girls to scream their name!" sang Alvin.

"All a girl wants is fame! All the boys to scream their name!" yelled Britney getting in Alvin's face.

"Alvin. Alvin. ALVIN!" yelled Dave from backstage. Alvin and Britney get into their rivalry for fame. They start putting their claws into the others flesh and tear off the fur. Two people run out with Dave and grab the fighting Chipmunks.

"Come back here!" yelled Alvin trying to break free.

"Let me kill him!" yelled Britney trying to break free as well.

"I might be wrong but I think our show's canceled" said Simon.

"Why can't they just share the spotlight" asked Theodore.

"I don't know Theo. I don't know" said Simon.

"You realize you two ruined your big show. Can't you two just get along" said Dave.

"He came in on _our _song!" yelled Britney.

"What if I told him to? I thought it'd be great to see you two singing together!" yelled Dave.

"We're sorry" said Alvin and Britney.

"Good. Now go to bed" said Dave. They go to their room to see the other four chipmunks asleep. They lay down thinking of their first day of school for the new year…


	2. The Game of the Centry

"And he makes it! The crowd goes wild!" yelled Alvin trowing an apple into the garbage can.

"Nice one! No wonder you was voted the captain of the basketball team." said Chuck.

"Well, you know what they say" said Alvin.

"No. What do they say?" asked Simon.

"I don't know. I hoped you might know" said Alvin. Their lunch table burst's out laughing. "I geuse that was funny"

"Let's get to bioaligy" said Simon.

"Sorry but got a class to go to" said Alvin strolling away.

"Please stay" cryed one girl.

"Well okay" said Alvin turning around. Simon grabs his ear and drags him to his class.

"Seville your late. Your lucky I got Simon to come get you" said the teacher. Alvin walks to his seat by Britney. She blushes as the teacher starts to speak. The entire class period was just a foggy memory when he got to basketball practice.

"Laup! He scores! That's what I'm talkin about!" yelled Alvin making a goal.

"Dude, you got some serious skill" said one of the players.

"Now I know what they say! Skill comes in small packegases!" said Alvin. The bell rings and they head to the showers.

"You ready for the game tonight" asked Chuck

"Oh yeah" said Alvin.

* * *

"And the home team scores! 10 to 10 with five seconds left. Alvin has the ball going for the winning goal and...HE MAKES IT! The crowd goes wild! Ending score 12 to 10! What a game!" yelled the announcer. Simon and Theodore walk to the locker rooms with Alvin.

"Nice game" said Simon.

"I know! I was so awsome! The awsomeness!" yelled Alvin.

"Well me and Theo just wanted to see if you wanted to take the show we were offered for tommorow night" asked Simon.

"Sure. Were?" asked Alvin.

"Hollywood Drive intersection" said Simon.

"WHOA!" yelled Alvin. They hurry home to see the Chimpets watching the new episode of _Spongebob Squarepants._ "We won!" said Alvin.

"We just cahnge it from the game" said Britney turning.

"Ready for a concert at Hollywood Drive Intersection?" asked Alvin.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled The Chimpetts running to the Chipmuks and hugging them.

"You got the show?" asked Jennete.

"No. Theo did" said Simon.

"You?" asked Eleanor.

"Well, not to brag but. Yes I did" said Theodore.

"Don't take my spot light this time Alvin" said Britney.

"Oh trust me the fans would rather see me" said Alvin. Briteny pushes Alvin and they start chacing each other. Alvin grabs a ball and puts it on his mouth. He spits it out. "That's not a cheese ball" Britney jumps on Alvin and he struggles her off.

"Too tired" said Britney resting her self against the wall.

"Too fast foy ya. Boo yah! Alvin in the house" said Alvin in victory.


	3. Ian's Return

"Like a record. You spin me right around and around round round round" sang The Chipmuks finishing their song. The crowd cheers and they go backstage.

"Great show! Sold out $33,987. We've nearly doubled since The Chimpets joined" said Dave.

"Well, not to brag" said Britney flinging her hair in Alvin's face.

"But who here wrote _How Love Feels_? Me. What song is the number 1 on the charts? _How Love Feels_" said Alvin.

"What's the number one watched music video? _All a Girl Wants Is Fame_. Who wrote that song? Me" said Britney.

"Aren't they supposed to be a couple?" asked Jennete.

"I think so" said Elenore.

"Let's just go home and get a good night sleep" said Dave. Soon they lay down and Alvin gets out of bed at 12:34.

"Where you goin' Alvin?" asked Simon.

"Just for a walk" said Alvin

"Britt anoying you"

"Just a bit...but...I don't want to talk about it" Alvin walks out of the room. Simon crawls to the door and decides to let him be. Fame was all he had for two years and now he had to share it with someone else than his brothers. Simon returned to bed.

* * *

Alvin pulls out the picture of him and Britney when they went on their first date. "Where hath love gone. Why have you flown away" Alvin sang. Britney jerked awake and countinued looking at her own copy of the picture.

"Slip slipped into my arms, and fell your way right out. You said I was the best, you where eva askin' for now I'm nothin' in your mind" sang Brittney.

"You were my angle my teddy bear but that day...you broke away" Alvin sang.

"The pain that swells when I'm not around you. The pain that I made for me...for you...for us. All it could be...Where are you love...where are you love...w-h-e-r-e are thou.......love" They sang together. Brittney clapses to her bed crying as Alvin falls to the ground.

"She's all I ever wanted and now she thinks I'm a jerk. Why do I even go back" said Alvin.

"Don't you want to see me again" said a voice. Alvin is swooped up by a cage and looks at it's holder to be Ian Hwak. "Let me go!"

"Ha, not until I get you some solo acts. Alvin! The amazing singing squirell!" said Ian picturing the sign.

"I'm a chipmuck!" said Alvin.

"Yah yah what ever" Alvin looks for his picture but notices it laying on the ground far away.

"MY PICTURE!" he yeld. He tried to get out but can't.

"Not today. Not until I'm back on top again!" said Ian. Alvin's mouth moves but a truck horn blanks it out. "Watch your words Alvin" said Ian.


	4. Rescue

"Where's Alvin" Brittney questioned.

"He went for a walk last night and I haven't seen him since." said Simon.

* * *

"Tarise! Tarise! Tarise is like a is like a day at the spa" weakly sang Alvin at a recording studio.

"Common he can do better than that! Alvin show him your full power" said Ian.

"Hey! I can't sing without my brothers!" yelled Alvin.

"Yeah, yeah, go catch him two other squirrels for backup" said Ian.

"I'm a chipmuck!" Alvin stated for the ninth tim this recording.

"Fine! Get him a chimp"

"Chipmuck!"

"Get him a monk" Alvin gives up. Soon he has a chimp, two squirrels, and a monk as background.

"Ah...Alvin and the Weird Animals" Ian said.

"Sir, I'm a human" said the monk.

"Oh what ever" said Ian. They go over Tarise again and then trying over and over again until 11:59 when Ian fell asleep. Alvin falls asleep as soon as Ian does.

* * *

"Okay any evidance" said Simon.

"Found the picture of me and him on our first date in the park" said Brittney.

"Good let's trace..." said Simon being interuppted by the TV.

"Interducing Alvin and the Weird Animals with a Monk!" said a announcer. Simon checks the location. LA, Calafornia.

"To LA!" yelled Simon.

"You found Alvin?" asked Dave walking in.

"And the Weird Animals and a Monk!" said Theodore.

"Yeah!" sai Elonore.

"Let's move it!" said Jennete. They take off towards LA...

* * *

"Ready for a world tour" said Ian.

"I'm not going on a tour with anyone but Dave!" said Alvin.

"It's not your choice" said Ian throwing Alvin into a cage.

"Stop this! This is blackmail!" yelled Alvin.

"Well, your not gonna tell no one, so its okay" said Ian eyeing Alvin. They walk until he is placed on a plane. Alvin squeezes through the bars and runs out. He runs. He sees Dave's car and jumps on the windsheild.

"ALVIN!!!!!" they all yell.

They stop and Alvin climbs in by Britney.

"So, Ian got you on your walk?' Britney asked.

"Yeah...But it's okay. I found out how much you mean to me" said Alvin. They lean in but...

"NO SMOOCHING ON THE BACKSEAT!" yelled Dave. They jerk away and blush. Dave keeps looking back to check. They just sit there staring at each other.

"Glad to have you back brother" said Simon.

"Oh the shows not over yet...

"PARTY!" yelled Alvin. Lights flashing everywhere.

* * *

But this story isn't over yet...

* * *

"I will get you Alvin!!!!" yelled Ian that Alvin heard.

* * *

"Somebody wants to kill me" said Alvin doing a funny dance then falling. They all laugh as he puts on a cook-cook face and says "Fire in the nut!" He clunks his head back down and they laugh harder.


End file.
